


Hydrospanner

by kristsune



Series: Make Love Not Death Stars [5]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M, and he usually does, he doesn't this time, kallus thinks he knows what hes doing, zeb has an excellent smug grin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:30:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Kallus thought he knew what he was doing, Zeb knows better





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short prompt from tumblr. Set in the MLNDS au because of reasons.  
> Rebloggable [here!](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/152320053559/ill-keep-my-mouth-shut-kalluzeb)

Kallus asked from where he was sweating underneath the control panel . “Zeb, hand me the hydrospanner.”

“Are you sure that’s what you want Kal?” Zeb’s muffled voice replied.

“Yes, Zeb. The hydrospanner.”

“But you really think that is your best choice for fixing this?” 

Kallus could hear the smirk in Zeb’s voice. “Godsdammit Zeb, yes. Give me the damn hydrospanner.” Kallus took the spanner from Kallus as angrily as he could while stuck under the panel.

“Alright, alright. I’ll keep my mouth shut.”

“That’s right you will.” Kallus grumbled under his breath.

About three minutes later a loud crash and large amounts of swearing came from under the panel.

Kallus wrenched himself from beneath the panel and stared daggers at Zeb.

“Not. One. Word.”

Zeb couldn’t keep the smile off his face, “Wouldn’t dream of it Kal.”


End file.
